It is known to produce shoe soles with heel zones provided with a shock absorber. Such shock absorbers may be provided in many different ways, eg by means of springs or air cushions. It is also known to provide a substantially U-shaped side support bead in such a shoe sole, said support bead being arranged behind and abutting the heel of the shoe wearer's to provide support. This sole is, however, not quite satisfactory, as it does not provide adequate flexibility during a shoe wearer's walking motion and does not conform adequately to the contour of the wearer's foot during walking. Thus, the sole does not enable the manufacture of a shoe, which is comfortable to use for walking and in particular for hiking.